She's a Man!
by Pegz
Summary: Naruto’s twin sister talks him into swapping schools with her for a whole term. So now he’s a guy attending an all girls school. Things are gonna get crazy! Especially since Uchiha Sasuke from the neighbouring all boys school has taken an interest in him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (unfortunately)

Summary: Naruto's twin sister talks him into swapping schools with her for a whole term. So now he's a guy attending an all girls school. Things are gonna get crazy! Especially since Uchiha Sasuke from the neighbouring all boys school has taken an interest in him. Can Naruto keep his true identity secret?

Warning: There will be shounen-ai/yaoi/boy love (what ever you want to call it) in this story. If you don't like it then don't read.

Chapter 1: The Swap

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to this" A male teen asked sourly from his position in front of a large mirror as a smiling girl played around with his hair.

"Because I'm your adorable but mature younger sister and you love me" the girl told him sweetly as she stepped back to admire her handy work. "Perfect" she exclaimed with the wide foxy grin all of their family seemed to have. Well both of them did anyway. There weren't any other family members left to use it. But their parent's photos showed that their father had also possessed it.

The boy was currently wearing a carefully placed blonde wig that had been tied up into two long pigtails. He had to admit his sister had done an extremely good job. The hair looked completely authentic and he could barely tell the difference between them.

He and his sister were identical twins. Same tone of skin, same shade of hair, same colored eyes, same weight and same height. Even their names were almost identical! They also had almost exactly the same body build as well. Her legs weren't as feminine as most girls her age, they were slim and athletic, like his. The only noticeable difference between them was slightly wider hips and a more prominent chest, on her part. "I've always wanted a sister" she sighed "and now I have one" she let out a fake girlish squeal of excitement and received a dirty glare for it. He was trying not to laugh though so it kinda ruined the affect. She giggled at him and sat down on the bed with a bounce.

The blonde boy watched her silently for a few seconds "_Naruko_" he started with a slight frown "_Naruto_" she said his name back with a grin. "Are you sure about this? I mean really sure?" He asked her with an unusually serious expression. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Yes Naruto I'm sure. I want this, more than anything I've wanted before. We've already been over this, haven't we?" she asked him as she met his gaze. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "If you're positive…" "I am" she stated firmly, her expression confident. "Alright then" he grinned at her, she grinned back.

"Hey guys, you should be going to bed sometime tonight you know" a soft voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

The twins turned their identical blue gazes to the doorway and spotted their father leaning against the frame. He was a darkly tanned brunet with kind brown eyes and a scar running along the bridge of his nose.

He obviously wasn't their biological father. But the story of how this man came to adopt them was an interesting one.

One day while he and his sister where playing in the street Naruto had run out onto a road chasing their only toy, a small red ball. His timing couldn't have been worse though, for he had run out without looking just as a car was coming. The driver tried to stop, but little Naruto had just appeared out of seeming nowhere and he was driving too quickly. Tires screeching and Naruko screaming it seemed the child's too short life was about to be cut off, as he stood frozen in the middle of the street. But right before the car hit him a man had leapt out from the sidewalk and pushed the boy out of the way. Unfortunately the car was still moving, so he was hit instead. An ambulance was soon called and Naruto's savior was taken to hospital, but he had later come back to check up on the little blonde child he had saved. Upon discovering that Naruto and his twin sister were orphans he had felt compelled to make them his own.

It had taken some string pulling but just days later Umino Iruka found himself with two new mouths to feed, and the beginnings of a make shift family. It wasn't exactly how he had pictured a family life but he loved them both dearly, and they were very happy together.

Neither of them tried to hide the fact that Naruto was wearing a wig, Iruka was in on their scheme and he had reluctantly given the okay.

"Yeah yeah we will" Naruko answered for them as the smiling man raised an eyebrow at them. "Make sure you do" he told them as he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

As their father moved out of sight Naruto's expression suddenly went sour again. "Do I really have to wear the skirt though?" he asked with a grimace. "Yes" she told him with a wide smirk. He pouted at her. "Awww, you're so cute" she cooed at him as she suddenly pulled him into a hug. Naruto just pouted even more and let her hug him, this was a usual occurrence. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. You should sleep too; it's a big day tomorrow." She announced as she let him go.

When Naruko went to exit she paused in the doorway and turned around. "Thank you Naruto" she told her brother as he looked up at her again from rummaging in his cupboards. "For doing this, for me" she elaborated at his slightly confused look. He smiled at her softly. "Anything for my little sister" he said earnestly. She smiled back.

* * *

"Oh Naruto hold still, your wig isn't straight enough!" Naruko scolded as the teen shifted around in his seat restlessly. "Sorry" he grumbled as she continued working again.

Today he was going to start his life at Leaf Girls Grammar, a school which comprised a student body entirely of girls, and he was a guy. How could he not be nervous?!

Well at least his sister's friends were in on their little swapping scheme. They would be helping him adjust, and to keep his real identity secret.

"Now remember" Naruko's voice brought him out of his thoughts "stay away from Karin, you hate her, if you ever do have to interact, be aloof and bitchy as possible." She was going over the list of do's and don'ts again that she'd made for him the other night. They'd done this several timed in the last couple of hours. He even had it written down somewhere.

"If you by any chance run into Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara or Hyuuga Neji, don't interact. Just keep your distance. Otherwise their fanclubs will be on you like fat kids on a twinky." "Eloquent" Naruto commented dryly.

Naruko ignored him and continued working, like she hadn't heard him speak at all. "But if one of the other girls brings them up that aren't in my friendship group, then be girlish, comment on their hotness and agree with the others comments as well." Naruto frowned a bit at this and pursed his lips. "This shouldn't be too much of a problem for you" Naruko said as she now started on his make up.

It was a known fact that Naruto was more inclined towards the same sex than the opposite. He had been since he was about twelve when a boy was accidently pushed into him, connecting their lips in a (painful) kiss. Needless to say, it had been very shocking; especially for Naruto when he noticed how much he _didn't_ mind the lip on lip contact with another guy. He had accepted it quickly though and adjusted. He had always been a resilient child.

The worst part of it had definitely been when Iruka had found out and tried to give him the talk about the birds and the bees, only it was more like a talk about the bees and the bees. It was then that Naruto had discovered that Iruka was also homosexual. He was okay with it though. Iruka was such a mother hen that he could easily play both parental rolls. A good example of that would be how when ever he actually told Iruka that he'd receive a smack upside the head. Then the next second have his hair smoother back affectionately as the man checked he hadn't actual hurt him.

Naruto wasn't a straight out gay though, he still found that the occasional woman would be able to grab his attention, meaning technically he was bisexual. He just happened to lean more to one side than the other. If you had to put it into percentages then Naruto would be around about 70/30 he guessed.

"There, done" Naruko said with satisfaction and began to put the accessories away.

Naruto watched her silently for a moment "Naruko, how am I going to get my makeup on every day, I'm not exactly an expert" he asked apprehensively. "The girls will help you with all of this every morning so don't worry" Naruko reassured him with a pat on the shoulder and walked over to his bag to stash the make up away. "After a little while and some practice you'll be able to do all of it by your self anyway" she tossed over her shoulder at him as she tugged the zipper closed. Naruto wasn't sure weather he should be happy or mildly disturbed about that little fact, so he just settled for a bit of both.

Naruko turned around with a flourish, placing her hands on her slim hips and looking at her brother with appraising eyes. She gave him a critical once over and Naruto shifted nervously while a confident grin quickly spread across her face "You're ready" she told him, quickly followed by a "Damn I'm good." Naruto threw a glare and a stuffed toy animal her way as she laughed.

* * *

A slim tanned leg encased in white knee high socks slipped from the confines of a dark blue Mercedes. The owner nervously pulled them higher as they had fallen down slightly bunching up above the black polished regulation school shoes.

The loud babble of many voices reached Naruto's ears as he climbed out of the car and onto the smooth pavement. Luckily no one paid him any attention as they were all too busy going about their own business to notice one more addition to the growing crowd. The passenger door was left open behind him.

There numerous students were all chatting animatedly to one another. Friends were hugging each other and laughing as they reunited after the few weeks they'd been separated for their end of term holidays. "Good luck" He heard Iruka say from the driver's seat and he turned his gaze back to the man. Slightly worried brown eyes looked back at him. "Yeah" Naruto answered distractedly. "Can you open the boot?" "Sure" there was a slight popping sound as Iruka pulled a little lever next to his seat and Naruto finally closed the front door.

The blonde gathered his bags from the back and closed it with a thunk. One of the tinted windows scrolled down with a slight humming sound as he walked back around the vehicle. "Bye" Iruka called faintly, his brow pinched slightly but an encouraging smile on his face. The man had always found it difficult leaving either of them alone for longer than a few hours. It almost broke his heart every time he had to leave Naruko at her boarding school each term. Now that Naruto was the one going and doing it for the first time his adopted son's distress over the new situation was making it doubly worse for the man. He was almost tempted to pull the boy back into the car and drive him home, school be damned. He was shaken from his troubled thoughts though as Naruto managed a shaky but determined smile and repeated the sentiment. Iruka sent him another smile as well banishing the worrisome thoughts from his head. Naruto was one of the strongest willed and most resilient people he'd ever met; he had confidence that if anyone could pull off something as crazy as this it was his son. It was with that reassuring thought that he was able to back onto the pavement and drive away.

Naruto waved at the car as it left his small smile disappearing, he was on his own now.

He moved awkwardly among the sea of girls and found himself with no idea for what he should do next. Cold panic was slowly seeping into his chest, making it tighter. He inhaled with a sharp shaky breath and let it out slowly.

Naruto gulped as he looked to the daunting front entrance of the multi story school. It was a large old red brick building, surrounded by lush green lawns. Not a single blade of grass was out of place and not a patch was uncovered. There were also single rows of flowering shrubbery lining the pathways, all in pristine condition. Only a few ancient looking trees were spread around the vast grounds. He had spotted a particularly decrepit looking willow on his way up the long drive. The branches drooped so low that they touched the ground and there was a giant knot in the middle of trunk. It was so shadowy, so creepy. It was perfect. It looked like just the place to sit and relax, and even more inviting was the opportunity to climb it. Naruto grinned at the thought. He'd always loved trees, ever since he could remember he'd been exploring them, climbing until the branches got too thin to support him anymore and swinging from them like a monkey.

Just then a breeze of icy wind swept past, making Naruto shudder. A few girls squealed as they held their skirts down. His poor bare legs were fully exposed to the harsh elements as they stuck out from the flimsy pleated material. "I miss pants already" Naruto whined quietly to himself. Never again would he think with anything less than immense sympathy when he saw girl wearing a skirt in cold weather.

"Naruko-chaaan!" a high pitched voice shouted out making Naruto turn around with wide eyes as something slammed into him and his vision was filled with pink. "Gah!" he gasped in surprise as the exuberant teenage girl hugged him tightly.

"Geez Sakura, are you trying to kill her?" an amused voice spoke up as a tall girl with four messy pigtails walked over to them. A smirking blonde with pastel blue eyes and a long ponytail walked on her left. On her right was a shorter brunet with her hair tied up in two buns, and laughing dark brown eyes. Another girl with long black hair and pale eyes trailed shyly behind them. The girl, who he assumed to be Sakura, let him go and smiled cheekily at him.

Naruto blinked at her in confusion. These must have been Naruko's friends. Didn't they know who he was? Just then the pinkett winked at him; Naruto quickly caught on. It was just part of the show. They had to act normally with him in front of others, just like they would if he were his sister.

"Sakura-chan" he grinned at her happily as the pinkett looped a friendly arm around his waist and he did the same with her. "It's been too long, ne?" he joked and Sakura giggled.

Green eyes danced with mirth as she whispered to him in a low voice "You're a good actor, keep it up hot stuff" Naruto just grinned "I'm good at everything" he told her cockily but with good humor. She snorted in amusement.

Sakura let go of his waist and stepped aside to let the other girls have their turn at exchanging hugs. As they did so they quietly informed him of their names in hushed whispers and he committed them all to memory.

Naruto just went with the flow and easily slipped into the roll of his sister. They had been imitating each other ever since they could first talk anyway. He laughed and joked with the others as they all gathered their things and moved towards the front entrance.

This was something Naruto hadn't expected though. He was actually finding this fun. Now that he was surrounded by people who knew his secret too, he felt comforted and more at ease. It was like this was just one big funny prank. And if there was one thing he was good at, it was pranking.

Naruto gave a silent grunt as he pushed one of the double doors open; it was heavier than it looked. He stepped aside and gave a mocking bow to the others. "Ladies first" he said with a wry grin. They shot him humored looks and thanked him as they stepped through with their luggage.

They walked down the hallways and Naruto took the time to take everything in; he found himself feeling impressed.

The inside of the building was decorated lavishly. The ceilings were high and the walls were a soft shade of creamy off white, covered with many pieces of art. They all looked like student work. The carpet was plush and a solid shade of wine red, deep and rich. It felt soft, almost bouncy, under his feet. There were also a fair few cases full of trophies and plaques along the walls, boasting the schools many achievements.

They came to a wide twisting staircase. Hearing unfamiliar voices Naruto turned his head and saw that some other students had also followed them inside. They complained amongst each other as they hauled their cases up the longs flight of carpet covered steps. "You'd think that they'd have put in an elevator by now" the blonde with the long ponytail complained breathlessly. Ino, Naruto remembered, and mentally gave himself a pat on the back, proud of his memory capabilities. "Well maybe it's just you Ino, how much have you got packed in there anyway?" the other blonde, Temari, asked as she smirked at the huffing girl. "Enough" Ino puffed out and flipped her hair airily. They all snickered at her. Even the shy little Hinata gave a quiet giggle at the others expense.

They soon reached the top of the stairs, and Naruto tried in vain to keep track of every turn they made down the maze of identical corridors.

"Here we are room number 26, home sweet home!" Temari declared as she took out a swipe card and slit it down the little slot on the door, just above the handle. For such an old building they sure did have state of the art facilities. 'So I wonder why there_ isn't_ an elevator.' Naruto mused as the door swung open to emit them.

The room was large and just as well decorated as the hallways. Six single beds were all pushed up against the walls, all with their own little bedside tables, complete with trendy laps. The mix of old and new was a little peculiar, but it worked, in an odd harmonious sort of way. "This is your bed Naruto" Tenten pointed it out to him helpfully as she went to lay her suitcase down by her own. He nodded and thanked her quietly as he wandered over to it.

"Are you guys gonna unpack now?" Ino asked as she sat on her bed and crossed her legs under her. "Nah I'm not, I can't be bothered." Temari stated as she sat on the same bed as Ino. "Me neither" Sakura said as she ran a hand through her bubblegum pink hair. "Ditto" Tenten added as she flopped back onto her own bed with a bounce. "Well if you guys aren't, then I guess I won't either" Hinata said in her quiet voice as she calmly lowered to the floor in front of them and got comfortable. They all turned their eyes to Naruto, who had sat on his own bed quietly. He blinked twice before realizing what they wanted. "Oh ah, no I won't either" he said somewhat awkwardly. Now that they didn't have to act he wondered how they would treat him. Naruto lowered his eyes to the floor and traced the small blemishes he could see in the carpet, suddenly feeling unexplainably shy, an emotion he didn't usually feel.

"So Naruto" Sakura began suddenly, making him look up. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" she asked him with a polite smile. He stared blankly for a few seconds before speaking. "I don't really know where to start" he admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Just start with little things" Tenten offered. Guess she was the helpful one of the group. "Umm well. . ." he began slowly and they all looked at him with inquisitive gazes.

"I turn 16 on the 10th of October, my favourite colour is orange." He paused for a second. "My favourite animals are foxes and frogs, and I play soccer in my spare time." "Are you any good?" Temari asked with interest. "Yeah I like to think so" Naruto replied with a grin. He was starting to feel looser again, more comfortable.

"Uh what else, what else . . . Oh, I love ramen! It's my all time favourite food!" he exclaimed energetically. They all grinned at him. "That's something you and your sister have in common then" Sakura told him. He nodded in agreement. "It is a gift from god himself" Naruto nodded wisely, his face serious while they snickered.

"I love rock and pop, but I also have a thing for blues. My preferences change with my mood." "What about sexually preferences?" Ino asked boldly and the others looked at him with renewed curiosity. "Well, I guess I would be bi, but I lean more towards guys than girls. No offence ladies." Naruto grinned raucously at them. "Breasts just don't do it for me like they used to" this earned him a pillow in the face. He just laughed and threw it back. There was more retaliation and soon an all out pillow war had started.

This was going to be a fun term Naruto thought to himself as he continued to laugh.

* * *

I already said this in my profile, but I'll repeat it here. My Akatsuki Cats fanfic is a main priority, so don't expect updates on this any time soon.

I'm sorry if you like this story and want the next chapter, but I just don't have enough time to work on both at the same time.

Please Read and Review

_Pegging~ _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (unfortunately)

Summary: Naruto's twin sister talks him into swapping schools with her for a whole term. So now he's a guy attending an all girls' school. Things are gonna get crazy! Especially since Uchiha Sasuke from the neighbouring all boys' school has taken an interest in him. Can Naruto keep his true identity secret?

Warning: There will be shounen-ai/yaoi/boy love (what ever you want to call it) in this story. If you don't like it then don't read.

For this chapter I've skipped ahead just a bit. Naruto has been going to the school for a week now so he's more settled in.

Chapter 2: First Impressions

_For this chapter I've skipped ahead just a bit. Naruto has been going to the school for a week now so he's more settled in._

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily as he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling with a bleary unfocused gaze. "I hate mornings" he heard Temari growl out as the sound of sheets being throw back reached him. A pair of feet shuffled across the carpeted floor as someone rummaged around, searching for something. A cupboard slid open, more sounds or rummaging, then it slid closed again with a faint scraping and a thunk. The bare feet shuffled across the carpet again and there was a high pitched yelp as someone was hit with something he didn't bother sitting up to see. Naruto continued to listen as he lay still listlessly, not willing to drag himself out of the confines of the wonderfully warm bed. He sighed and sunk even further into his pillow as his arm flopped across his eyes.

The door was opened then shut again quietly as whoever had gotten up left. He presumed they had gone to the bathroom or something like that.

"How does she do that?" he heard Sakura ask from somewhere close. "Do what?" Ino's voice spoke up from further away. "Get out of bed so easily" "Don't know, she just always has" "Wish I could" "Yeah, well I wish she wouldn't whack me with things when she does" giggles were muffled as someone laughed into their blankets. "Tenten does like her weapons" Temari said amusedly. There was silence for a while before a heavy sigh broke into it. "That's it, I'm getting up" Temari proclaimed as more sheets were thrown back.

Naruto finally lifted his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Hinata was also sitting upright in the furthest bed from him, hands folded neatly on top of the covers. Sakura was on her stomach with her chin resting in the palm of both hands. Ino lay on her back, arms spread and long blonde hair splayed messily all across her pillow. Temari was kneeling by some open cupboards and pulled out a thick pale yellow towel with little fans printed around the ends. She stood up straight and lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned widely. A small bathroom bag was held in the other hand.

He watched as the tall blonde wandered to the door and disappears as she closed it behind her again. Naruto let his head fall back against the wall with a thump and closed his eyes as he yawned, then slowly blinked them open again. As he does he sees that Sakura is gazing at him sideways with a contemplative look. "What?" she just tilts her head as she continues to observe him. "Just wondering what you look like without the wig" she answered with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm, you interested?" he asks with a cheeky grin and waggles his eyebrows at her. She laughs at his ridiculousness as her head falls into the pillow and she rolled onto her back folding her arms on top of each other across the blankets.

"What class do we have first?" Ino suddenly wondered out loud as she props herself up on her forearms. "I think we have Japanese" (1) Hinata's quiet voice says as she pulls back her own covers and gently slides from the bed. Ino groaned at the answer and her head lolled backwards limply. "I hate Japanese" she moans to no one in particular.

The sound of the door opening draws their attention. They all look to it as Tenten walks through with a long plain white towel wrapped securely around her body. She runs a hand through her damp chocolate brown hair and goes about finding her uniform. "You guys better hurry up and get ready, other wise there'll be a line for the bathroom", she warned them.

Ino, Sakura and Naruto all grumble and haul themselves from bed to go do their morning routines. Hinata giggles at them and calmly walks out the door. "Ah Hinata wait up" Ino calls out as she quickly finds her things and follows after the Hyuuga. "Wow she sure is energetic all of a sudden" Naruto comments with a small frown. "Yeah, she's like that" Sakura answered as they follow after the others at a more subdued pace.

* * *

The group of six girls all sat on their patch of springy lawn, chatting among themselves as they enjoyed their lunch break. It was weird how when you'd been going to one place for long enough that it somehow became _yours_ and no one ever seemed to go near it. Almost like it really was reserved just for you and your friends alone. And you all somehow knew where everyone else hung out as well and that you couldn't take their place either. Then when you finally moved on someone else would take your prime hang out location, and then it would belong to them, and so on and so forth.

"Hey" The five of them all looked to Ino as she suddenly spoke up in a subdued tone. "I just realized something" she said as she closed her diary quietly. "What?" Sakura asked with a frown. The blonde turned to them with a serious expression. They looked at her with slight concern and apprehension. "The boys are visiting, today." There was silence for a few long moments as they absorbed this.

. . .

Sakura squealed girlishly. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah" Ino said as she lost her former expression and began to squeal along with the pink haired girl. The others just rolled their eyes. Naruto frowned at them and scratched his head in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

The females all swooned and giggled among themselves as the group of teenage boys walked past them, they were acting ridiculous, like love struck school girls. But this was completely understandable. Being cut off from the male populace had made them desperate; it probably would to most people. It wasn't every day that they got a visit from the all boys' school.

In the very back of the crowd a head of blonde hair bobbed in and out of view.

Ino kept on jumped up and down as she tried in vain to catch a glimpse of the visitors. She eventually gave up and crossed her arms sourly with a huffy "this is ridiculous." Sakura frowned at the wall of girls with annoyance as well, as she stood besides the sulking blonde. Hinata gently patted Ino on the back and tried to satiate her. "Its okay Ino-chan we can just go and see them later, when there's no crowd" The shy girl added the last part with a furtive glance at the gathering. Hinata was bad with large groups of people; they made the timid girl nervous.

"I don't get it!" Naruto spoke up from between Temari and Tenten. "Don't get what Naru-chan?" The brunette asked him as she turned to look at his frowning face. "The whole thing" he answered as he continued to watch the giggly crowd. "Why would they make the boys come here? Isn't the whole point of the schools to separate us?" he asked as he also turned to look at her in question. "It's to keep the peace." Temari was the one who answered him, so he turned to her instead. She elaborated when he just blinked at her in confusion. "If they let us socialize once in a while then it helps to keep us under control, makes us less restless" she explained in a patient tone. Naruto's mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded in understanding as he went back to watching the gathering of girls. Outwardly Temari stayed the same, but on the inside she was squealing and giggling girlishly at the adorableness of the little blonde. _'He's _so_ cute'_ she cooed silently.

Then, with a suddenness that startled them, the crowd started to squeal and scream in excitement at something they couldn't see from their back row positions. "Sasuke-kun!", "Gaara-sama!", and "Neji-san!" were shouted out as they began to jostle violently.

Naruto stared in alarm as the previously sedate crowd began to push and shove aggressively, trying to get a better place to see their targets of . . . affection. He'd never seen this many woman so worked up before in his life, except for maybe on Opra or at a protest.

When Ino and Sakura heard the names being called out they had immediately snapped to attention. The duo looked at each other and Ino started to jump up and down again desperately while Sakura paced along the edge of the crowd, like a caged animal. She whined loudly as the unfairness while Ino growled in frustration. "Dammit! I have to see _him!_" Sakura cried out suddenly as she came to a stop. Ino nodded vigorously in agreement as she glared at the shifting crowd. They huddled together and began to talk in fast low voices. The others looked at them in apprehension.

The two girls seemed to come to some kind of decision as they turned to Naruto with identical gleams of evil shinning in their eyes. Sakura smiled sweetly as she walked towards him. He stared at her with wide blue eyes as she took him by the arm and pulled him towards the crowd. He shot a desperate look back at Temari and Tenten but they just shrugged at him and shook their heads. They weren't going to mess with Ino and Sakura when _he_ was involved. "Come on Naru-chan, you're gonna help us out" Ino said as she took his opposite arm and steered him onward. Naruto looked at them in a panic as they both manhandled him. "Wait wha…?!" he trailed off and squawked in surprise as the two girls shifted so that they were behind him and shoved him straight into the wall of students. Many indignant shouts and curses followed behind them as they forcefully plowed right through the sea of girls. Naruto apologized over and over as he was used as a shield and pushed forward relentlessly.

After many threats, and promises of bodily harm (as if he didn't have enough already) the trio reached the forefront of the crowd. But Ino and Sakura couldn't see properly so when they breached the last obstacle in their way they didn't stop and Naruto was pushed out into the middle of the hallway. His foot caught of someone else's and his body turned as he stumbled so that he was falling backwards towards the cold unforgiving ground. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the pain.

Something hard but soft stopped him before he could fall over completely though and a soft grunt met his ears. Blinking in a dazed sort of way Naruto slowly tilted his head back to see who had caught him. As his eyes met the gaze of his savior he inhaled sharply but silently in surprise.

* * *

Sasuke kept his face in its usual bored casual expression as he calmly walked down the hallway. On his right was Hyuuga Neji and on his left was Nara Shikamaru. He'd known the lay about cloud watcher since he was nine and the stoic council rep since he was twelve; the two of them were his closest friends.

Behind him Inuzuka Kiba grumbled something or another. The dog loving boy always had to fill in the silence with some kind of comment, it's like he couldn't bear the thought of actually not saying something for more that a few seconds. Sabaku Gaara trailed at the back, silent as always, with a blank expressionless mask firmly glued in place.

The five of them were the most popular people in the whole of the two Leaf Grammar schools and they had an extensive fan base. The second their group came into view the female students exploded into an onslaught of screamed declarations of love. Inwardly Sasuke frowned with distain. Outwardly the only difference in his expression was the slight tightening around his eyes and an unnoticeable shift in his jaw line. But it was enough for the slouched boy on his left to pick up on. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as the girls fought for a front row spot.

Somewhere at the back of the energetic crowd a foreign noise started up. It sounded, strangely enough, like many people cursing one after another.

Sasuke frowned in slight confusion as he slowed to a stop his head tilted the slightly bit in curiosity. The sounds started to get closer to them as the others halted as well. "What is it?" Neji asked him as he scanned the crowd with his pale eyes. "Listen" was the simple answer. The curses became louder and more distinguishable as whatever was causing it reached the last barrier of girls. An indignant redhead was rudely shoved to the side and a very surprised and alarmed looking blonde was forcefully shoved through the gap.

She gasped in surprise as she stumbled backwards into the middle of the hallway. Sasuke automatically caught the falling girl against his chest and let a small grunt escape at the sudden impact. She stayed still for a few seconds, apparently still in shock, but slowly her blonde head tilted back to look at him.

Sasuke had been expecting several things to happen but what did occur surprised him.

The Uchiha was unprepared as he suddenly found himself drowning in a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He completely ignored the eruption of loud profanities and threats from the surrounding females as he gazed into those bright eyes. The shade of colour was so vibrant and beautiful; they gleamed with an intense internal fire that smoldered up at him. Sasuke had to remind himself to breathe when he began to feel slightly lightheaded. But weather that was from the lack of oxygen or not he couldn't tell.

Those eyes looked at him without recognition and an unnamed emotion flooded into them as the blonde gazed back at him. But before the Uchiha could decipher what it meant they had looked away again.

* * *

Naruto stared up into a pair of the darkest eyes he had ever seen. The shade of brown was so charcoaled that the only reason he could tell their true colour was because of his proximity. Even then he could hardly tell the difference. It was like looking at twin black holes that pulled him in and trapped him there.

A panicked feeling was slowly creeping up on him though and he searched around desperately for a way to escape those eyes. After what seemed like an eternity the frozen blonde was finally able to rip his gaze away from that hypnotic stare and he righted himself silently.

Naruto took a deep inhale of air and allowed his eyes to fix onto two familiar faces, smiling at him sheepishly from the front row of still rowdy females. Totally ignoring the boy standing just behind him he pointed an accusing finger at them and opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind.

* * *

Neji stared at Sasuke and the blonde girl coolly. He mentally counted down for the girl's typical reaction.

She'd either flush in embarrassment then bow down repeatedly while apologizing or she'd squeal and cling to him in fangirlish delight. Either way it would be an amusing experience.

It seemed like everyone from their group was waiting for the silent blonde to react now, and when she did it wasn't what anyone had expected. Her eyes - which had just seconds ago been staring up at Sasuke - snapped back to the sea of girls and zeroed in on the two individuals in the front row.

Totally disregarding the fact that Uchiha _freaking_ Sasuke had just touched her, she moved away from him and began shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU CRAZY COWS?! YOU DON'T JUST RANDOMLY DRAG SOMEONE THROUGH A CROWD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE ELBOWED ME!?! The little blonde exploded at the now laughing Sakura who leaned against a smiling Ino for support as she giggled uncontrollably. Naruto fumed silently and stood in a tense hunched position as everyone gapped at him in surprise. He just twitched angrily and dismissed the uncountable gazes that were locked on him.

Sakura continued to laugh hysterically and tried to speak. "Ahhe he hehe he I'm hehe so haahhehe he hehe sor he ry hehe Naru ahha ko ha chan" she gasped out breathlessly in between giggles. Naruto's left eye twitched erratically as his glare intensified.

Sasuke stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Wow, what a little firecracker. No one had ever ignored him like that before. It was… refreshing, not being mooned at for once. He heard Kiba snort behind him and the other boy started to snicker. He watch intently as the girl's glare turned on the boy as she planted her hands on her hips. "Something funny?" she asked in a dangerous voice, blue eyes flashing. Kiba grinned "Yeah, you" he said bluntly. Sasuke almost flinched. That was a bad move. The girl's eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about ready to leap at the boy. Her mouth opened; presumably to give him an ear full as well, but suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened and gained an expression of shock as recognition lit her face. "Dog-breath?" she asked dubiously as she stared at him. The Inuzuka's fan girls bristled at the name.

Kiba's laughter was abruptly cut off and he blinked several times, his eyes widened. "Naru…" the rest of the name was cut off as the blonde suddenly shot forward and covered his mouth with her hand. The expression she wore was slightly panicked and she gave him a look, a 'Shut-Up-If-You- Know-What's-Good-For-You-Look'. This time the fangirls started shouting again. "Don't touch him!" "Take your filthy hands off of Kiba-kun!" "Get away from him!"

The blonde ignored them again and slowly peeled her hand back cautiously, but still sent the Inuzuka a silent warning with her eyes.

Kiba stared at her wide eyed and stayed silent for what must have been a record amount of time. Then his lips twitched.

The next second he was bent over, howling with laughter. The girl's face went beet red. But from what, they couldn't tell. "Y you you're…" he couldn't finish his sentence though as he continued to laugh.

A tall girl with four messy ponytails suddenly jumped out of the crowd of now silent bystanders and grabbed the girl by the arms. "Alrighty Naruko-chan I think we should be leaving now" she said as she started to drag the still glaring girl away. The shorter blonde bared her teeth at Kiba in a feral manner as she was hauled around a corner and disappeared from sight.

The boys watched them go with, Sasuke intrigued, Neji shocked, Shikamaru contemplative, Gaara blank, and Kiba still roaring with laughter.

'_Naruko, huh' _

* * *

"What was that Naruto? You know Kiba?" Temari asked as she walked beside the silent boy. As soon as they had gotten out of there and the indignant blonde had calmed down he'd gone unusually quiet, with a contemplative and wistful expression on his face. It was almost worrying her.

"I know him" was the slow simple answer. Temari waited patiently for him to continue. When it seemed that he wasn't going to say anything else she probed for more information. "Aaand, why is this?" "Huh wha?" Temari almost sighed in exasperation "Kiba" she reminded him. "Yeah what about him" Naruto asked cluelessly. "How do you know Kiba?" she asked again with deliberate slowness and an irritated expression. "Oh" Naruto said. "We used to go to school together" "Eh, really?" she asked in surprise as he finally gave her what she'd been looking for. "Mmhmm" he hummed in the positive.

"NARU-CHAN" a voice shouted out loudly and it echoed in the quiet deserted hallway. Everyone else was still watching the boy's arrival.

They turned around as Tenten skidded to a halt next to them and grabbed the boy in a hug. "I'm so sorry Naru-chan I didn't stop them from doing that horrible thing to you" Tenten apologized as she clung to him. "Where's Hinata" Temari asked suddenly as she noticed the Hyuuga's absence. Tenten looked around in sudden alarm. "It's okay I'm here" a quiet voice said from somewhere down the hallway, back the way the brunet had come. They looked back as Hinata walked around the corner with a small smile on and caught up to them. "Ah Hinata-chan, I'm sorry" Tenten apologized with a sheepish smile. "It's alright Tenten-chan" the long haired girl said graciously with another smile.

"So Naruto-kun knows Kiba-kun" Hinata said as they began to walk back to their room. "Yeah, we were friends all through Primary School. But we haven't seen each other since we went to different High schools." he said with a grin. "You must be happy to see him then" "Yeah, kinda" he said with a humored grin. _'Kiba huh' _Naruto thought to himself _'wonder how ol' dog breath's been' _

* * *

When they reached their 'guest rooms' and escaped from the fan girls (insert shudder), Sasuke immediately started to question the Inuzuka.

"You knew that girl didn't you?" he asked (demanded an answer) as he sat on the edge of his bed and crossed his long legs. Kiba looked up in surprise at being addressed so out of the blue.

A grin quickly spread across his face. "Yeah I know _her_" he answered with an amused expression. Something about the way he said that made the Uchiha frown in confusion.

Kiba started to snicker quietly "We went to Primary school together" he continued with that cryptic grin still on. Neji looked over to them with a slight frown. "We were friends. But I haven't seen _her_ since we graduated" the grin slowly turned to a wistful smile. "Wonder what _she's_ been up to while we were apart. Because to tell you the truth" he smiled at Sasuke in a mysterious way. Like he knew a big secret that he didn't. "This is the _last_ place I expected to see _her_" his grin widened again as he turned away. "I'm going to the bathroom" he announced unnecessarily and exited the room, leaving behind a confused Uchiha and a thoughtful Hyuuga.

* * *

Another chapter done! Sorry about this one, I know the ending is a bit lame.

(1) Since I can't help but use Japanese terms sometimes, I've thought of the excuse that they're taught the language at their school. Therefore they use 'chan' and 'san' and all of those suffixes. Like how at my school we're taught German so sometimes people will throw in random German words now and then like hello or goodbye or Ich bin in front of words. E.g. "Ich bin cold!" (Ich bin means 'I am' by the way).

Naruto also uses the suffixes because I'm pretending that Iruka was in Japan for a long time and he picked them up from him. Plus he also learned Japanese at his old school as well.

Just incase you didn't know:

I'm not sure about how many other countries might use this schooling system, but from where I come from, you start school at around 6 years old and go through 7 years of what we call Primary School (grades prep to six). Then you start High School at age 13, which goes for another 6 years (years 7 to 12) until you're around 18.

Please Read and Review


End file.
